Stupid Star Sprite's Love
by Angelstar77
Summary: When Starlow gets invited to Pi'illo Island for Valentine's weekend by a secret admirer, she is left confused, only to discover someone set her up. Journey with the star sprite to discover the adventure of love, and how hard it is to sustain a relationship with someone!
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

(I know some people have been waiting for this fanfiction. Here is it! I finally got around to revising the 1st chapter! I hope you like Dreambert and Starlow! Enjoy! [I'm not the best writer, I'm more of an artist, but oh well.]

And yeah. I'm Angelstar7 on deviantart.)

* * *

My dear,

I have been longing to see you again since your previous adventure. It has been a long time, and my heart aches every day without you. Please, I beg, come visit me on Pi'illo Island. I have been waiting. I hope to see you soon.

Your secret admirer

The frantic Star Sprite fluttered around the lobby, remembering her way around since her last visit. Things have changed on Pi'illo Island. The land, not only filled with Pi'illos now, was restored to its original beauty in some places.

Most importantly, the castle was pink. It was only two days away from Valentine's Day.

Not only did Mario bring Peach for a quick weekend date, but Starlow was invited back on the island as well. A secret admirer invited her, and she was dying to discover who he was.

She searched around the gift shop, flying back and forth.

"Ah! Madam Star Sprite! Zee name is Starlow, no?"

She turned around to face the mustached Brock, Broque Monsiuer.

"Yep! You're Broque Monsier, correct?"

"Oui! You seems busy at zee moment, what has a madam like you in such a fluster?"

She sighed, "I was invited here by a secret admirer and-"

He laughed, "HONHOHO I see you has someone special, no?"

"Not right now, no, but-"

"Ah, love is beautiful, no? I will let you resume your panicking. Have a lovely day, Madam Starlow."

"Thank you Broque."

She continued her search around the castle, seeing couples in love and giving each other hugs and kisses.

Starlow could never imagine herself doing such a thing.

"He said he wanted to meet on the top balcony..." she thought to herself. "I wonder what the quickest route up there is."

She hovered over stairs and made her way up outside on the balcony. It was easy to find her way through the castle, due to her last visit, which was of course, the adventure.

The adventure of dreams. How it was supposed to be her vacation, but turned into a giant mess with an absolutely evil bat, and an even worse reptile. She prayed she would never have to see either of them again.

Her tiny heart pounded inside of her, anxious to see who was there waiting for her. No one was there.

"If this is a joke then I-"

There was a small gasp from behind, causing her to quickly turn. But when she did, no one was there, yet again.

She called out softly, "Hello?"

The Prince of the Island floated from his hiding spot, slightly confused. He smiled softly, "Starlow? Why are you on Pi'illo Island once again?"

"What, am I not supposed to be here? I received an invitation from…someone," she paused. "Why are you here?"

He laughed, "This is my castle, you know. I received a message from a secret admirer to meet up here."

"Wait, what? I got a letter from a secret person, too."

"It was on pink paper with fancy, nice and legible cursive. Here," he held up the note to Starlow, immediately causing her to growl.

"That's Peach's handwriting-" her jaw dropped. "I'm such an idiot! Wow!"

"What is it, Starlow?"

"Well, Peach and Mario are here too. I arrived with them, actually. And it doesn't surprise me, but Peach set up this blind date for both of us!"

"Come again?"

"Its Valentine's Day weekend, and I guess she didn't want us to be alone," Starlow sighed.

"So we can be alone together!" the Prince said laughing to himself.

She blushed, "Or we can just be together. I'm not busy this weekend."

"Are you asking me on a date?" he grinned slyly.

"Me? A lady? Asking you on a date?" she turned her body away from him. "No way! That what men are supposed to do!"

He sighed, smiling a bit, "Looks like I'll have to toughen up then and become a man, then. Starlow, would you be my valentine for this weekend? Oh, starting tomorrow, of course."

She turned around, giving him a slightly uneasy stare. "I don't know..."

"What do you mean you do not know? You had just said-"

"Yeah, but I feel like I forced you into it now."

Dreambert exhaled, scratching the side of his face. "Oh dear Starlow! Your star shines brighter than the entire night sky in the middle of Dozing Sands! Would you like to be my Valentine?"

She snickered, and then sighed happily, exaggerating a bit, "Oh Prince Dreambert! Of course my darling! Now, it's a little late, I think I'll go catch up with Princess Peach."

"Okay Starlow, I'll be waiting for tomorrow."

She let out a stifle laughter as she floated away to her room. She was sharing with Peach, and she was ready to make a conversation. She barged in the room, banging the door against the wall, and then slamming it shut. "Why did you do that?"

The princess looked up from painting her nails, confused. "Do…what?"

"You hooked me up with Dreambert!" She began hovering back and forth, pacing. "Why?!"

She giggled, "Oh Starlow, I know you like him, and he likes you! You two would be cute together!"

Starlow stopped hovering back and forth, staring at Peach. "Who told you?"

"Well," she continued to do her nails, "You told me you had a crush on Dreambert and you were in pain for the first week since we had left this place."

She sighed. She was right. The week after they had left Pi'illo Island, Starlow dreaded. Not seeing her crush for a long time put a hole in her heart. She had a plan…a plan to tell him before she left. It was soon destroyed once she discovered she had to leave early due to her job of representing the Star Sprites.

"Even if you are over him, you can set your feelings straight and decide on what to do. I care about you, Starlow. Being alone on Valentine's Day is not fun when you have a crush. Make a smart decision."

She let out a wry smile, and nodded. "Thanks Peach. You always know what to do." she yawned, "I think I'll get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Day

(I actually had free time, so I decided to post Chapter 2. Enjoy!)

* * *

The sun shined through the window and reflected off of the star sprite's face. She slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to the bed next to here. Peach wasn't in bed, though. She was already getting ready for here day with Mario.

"Wow I'm glad I don't have to all that," Starlow yawned, hovering over to watch Peach put on some eyeliner.

She giggled, "Want to put some powder on?" She took out her large, fuzzy brush and lightly smashed it on Starlow's face, causing her to cough. "Oh, have fun with Prince Dreambert today. I'm looking forward to hearing about it."

She frown a little and let out a sigh. Starlow had almost forgotten about their little, unofficial, makeshift so called 'date' he asked her on. Then, there was a knock on the door, causing them to both turn.

Starlow hovered to the peephole and look through it. She smiled, only to find it was Dreambert waiting.

She opened the door with a small smile.

"Good morning, Starlow!" he grinned, slightly bowing. "Are you ready for today?"

She nodded, "I'll talk to you later Peach!"

She waved good bye as the two walked out the door.

"So, did she set us up?" he asked going down the hall.

Starlow's face dropped, "Yes. She felt it was the right thing to do for her friends I guess."

He chuckled, "Its fine Starlow. I'm sure we'll have a good time. By the way, we're going to Wakeport today."

She felt her small stomach grumble, "Please tell me we're eating breakfast."

"Of course."

There was a moment of silence. Starlow shifted her gaze to the prince hovering next to her. It must have been at least a minute until Dreambert noticed her staring. She quickly turned away, not realizing she was staring for so long.

"Wait, we're not taking a pipe?"

He smiled, "I thought you might enjoy a small little walk. How about you tell me how it is back in the Mushroom Kingdom."

She frowned, "Well, I'm not from the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Well, I only assumed due to you being such close friends with Princess Peach and the brothers. Tell me, where are you from?"

"I'm from the mountains. They sent me as a representation when the Blorbs out broke in the kingdom. I spent a good bit of time with her, even inside Bowser-"

"Blorbs? Inside Bowser?" he nearly screamed. "What happened?"

She giggled, smiling to herself, "Well, let's see...Mario and Luigi were late to the meeting..."

Finally after a long walk, Starlow had finish the story about Fawful and the adventures inside Bowser. The story brought up a few laughs, but also made Dreambert more curious about Bowser's relationship with the brothers.

"So he was a hero..." Starlow finished. "That battle we had with him in the end, made me realize how he didn't know he was doing the right thing. He was never good."

Dreambert nodded in agreement, remembering all of the torment he caused his people. Even though it wasn't much, he could imagine what he has done to the Mushroom Kingdom. Pure horror.

He shook his head, dismissing the horrid thoughts. "This is where we'll eat breakfast."

"Looks nice," smiled Starlow.

They floated over to the Pi'illo baker, as he immediately bowed.

"Prince!" he exclaimed, sweeping one arm behind his back.

"Oh there is no need for that-"

"Nonsense! I will make you the finest croissant!" the Pi'illo fluttered off into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a perfect, flaky, buttery croissant.

"Thank you..." he grinned, slightly uneasy, "But I would have preferred a muffin..."

"OH! I have failed the Prince! Oh no! Please! Do not chop off my head! I beg of you!" he flew off again, returning with a blueberry muffin on a silver platter.

"Thank you," he said taking the silverware.

"I'll take that croissant," Starlow interjected.

"Yes, yes..." the baker replied with a grumble. 10 coins for the croissant, the muffin is free."

Starlow gasped, "Excuse me? Is this the royalty treatment?"

"Pardon?"

"His is free because he's a prince, isn't it?"

Dreambert placed an arm in front of Starlow. "It's okay, I'll pay."

"Oh is this your girl?" asked the baker who was suddenly excited.

His face grew a bright red, "N-"

"On the house for you both! Enjoy the joy you lovebirds," he said sighing happily.

They found a table, no words exchanged in the time being. As they both sat down, Starlow grumbled, "It better not be like this everywhere we go." She levitated her croissant and took a bite.

"Whoa!"

She arched an eyebrow, "Yes..?"

"How are you doing that? It's fascinating!"

The star sprite giggled, "Have you seen a Goomba hold a baseball bat?"

They both let out a loud laughter, causing the prince to accidentally let out a snort. He threw his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, hoping no one noticed.

Starlow stopped, smiling deviously, "Whoa, the Prince has a little embarrassing laugh?" She began laughing even more.

"It's…in the bloodline..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of..." she paused, "I think it's cute."

He slowly stopped, then took a bite of his muffin again, staring at Starlow during the process.

"What?" she said, munching her flaking pastry.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes still locked on the golden Star Sprite. A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Do you like shopping?"

She beamed, "Shopping? Did you see what Peach and I bought last time we were here?"

He nodded, recalling the ten to fifteen bags they had brought back to the castle. Even though it was going to be a small shopping trip, Starlow bought things from scarves to hats and shoes.

"We'll spend our first date in Wakeport and tomorrow I have something special planned."

Starlow choked on her last bit of food.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just...never mind." she shifter her gaze away, with her mind trailing off. He had just called this a date, accident or not. He cared about this weekend for her. 'Do yourself a favor Starlow and don't fall in love...'

He slide out of the booth, picking up both of their trays and placed it on top of the trash can. They exited the cafe with smiles on their faces, ready to begin shopping together.

"Starlow I have never seen you wear a hat!" he laughed, as she spun around wearing the fedora.

"It's so spunky...and expensive..." she slipped the hat back on the manikin head, turning to find shoes.

"They never have my size!" she grumbled.

Dreambert followed the hustling Starlow around the stores in Wakeport. She didn't buy anything. There was no point in buying anything.

They finally reached where they were eating lunch. It was a burger joint. After being greeted by the various Pi'illos and Broques, they sat down to order.

"This place has some memories," smiled Starlow, looking at the menu.

"I figured you'd like it," he said, giving a grin back. "We came here with Mario and Luigi."

As soon as they placed their orders (Which was an order of hamburger and fries split) they talked.

And talked

And talked.

For what was actually fifteen minutes, seemed like seconds. The two of them had been getting along perfectly. They dismissed the fact that this weekend was a shameful, blind, date, and tried their hardest to have fun. And they did have fun.

She kicked the plate away, still a little hungry. "Hey can we get some ice cream?"

The prince took the last fry into his mouth and grinned, "Of course!"

They exited after paying, only to find themselves in front of two familiar faces.

"Hey Starlow! Good afternoon Prince Dreambert! Having a nice Valentine's weekend?" asked Mario, who was holding hands with Peach.

"We sure are! Just two friends getting some food and shopping!" laugh Starlow, slightly uneasy.

Peach gave her a quick glance, "So...anything interesting happen?"

The prince's face turned serious. "Starlow wore a fedora."

The princess and plumber laughed, causing Starlow and Dreambert to glance at each other confused.

"Oh Starlow! You two have a good time! But not too good…if you know what I mean." Mario's voice trailed off as Peach dragged him.

Starlow turned to the slightly blushing Dreambert, "What was that about?"

"I'm not too sure. Let's go get our dessert," he responded drifting into the Ice cream shop.

"Welcome to Dreams and Creams! How can I help you lovely couple?" asked the peppy Pi'illo.

"We're not a couple." responded Dreambert flatly.

"I'll take a strawberry vanilla milkshake!" exclaimed Starlow.

"Me too!" added Dreambert.

The Pi'illo turned around for a split second, shaking the ice cream and blending the strawberries. She was excited to get her sweet, savory, creamy milkshake. As it slammed on the table, she admired the whipped topping with two cherries.

The Pi'illo placed two straws in the shake.

"I have to share, with him?!" she nearly screamed. "I don't share food!"

"Oh it's for half price anyway. Have a good day!"

They turned towards each other.

"If we do this, people will think we're a couple," the Prince whispered.

"I know. Maybe if we just look away from each other?"

They slurped the milkshake slowly, attempting to avoid brain freezes. Both of their faces were as bright red as the cherries.

There was a fear inside Starlow that kept growing each second she spent with him. A fear of being rejected and heart broken. She was so close to him, but if she kept acting like this towards him, they would end up being further apart.

Dreambert took the straw into his fingers, "You know, Starlow, I've been having a great time today."

She nodded in agreement, "Ditto."

"I was just wondering, what's your favorite flower?" he asked turning towards her.

She pondered for a second, turning to face him, "I love Forget-Me-Nots. Why?"

"No reason...no reason at all..."

They continued to enjoy their milkshake, deciding to look at each other most of the time and not worry about what other people think. Once they finished, the Pi'illo took the tall glass and their coins.

They spent most of their time walking around stores in Wakeport. They did watch the Skillathon a few times. None of the entrants were as good as Mario and Luigi though.

They continued their walk to the docks as the sun started to set.

"Hey Starlow, want to do a photo booth quickly?" asked Prince Dreamert, putting a few coins into the slot.

"Yes!" she cheered, racing past the curtain.

"So the first one can be normal, the second one can be silly, and the third one can be anything you want!" She nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

Dreambert positioned the camera to capture their faces. Starlow scooted in close to Dreambert to smile for this first picture. The camera flash and they changed their faces, the prince putting his hands underneath his head and both mimicking a duck face. The picture snapped and now it was the last one. Starlow waited for the counter to hit one, and that's when she dove to kiss him on the cheek, catching him off guard.

The final picture snapped, capturing the moment perfectly with Dreambert's surprised face.

She stepped out the photo booth with Dreambert as he collected the photo strips. He looked at the last one, seeing his blushing face, making him giggle a little.

"What?" Starlow asked, glancing at him.

"I just didn't expect the last one," he muttered softly, trying not make it seem like it was bad.

She blushed, "Oh...well..yeah..." after pausing, she continued. "Thanks for a good day."

"I had fun, even though people believed we were a couple. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

Her heart dropped. Valentine's Day. The couple's day. She would have to survive, an entire day, hiding her feelings again, in front of the person she loved so much. On the inside she was trembling, but on the outside, she remained calm.

"Where are we heading?"

"It is a surprise," he smiled sweetly.

After wandering around the street-lit Wakeport, admiring the glowing water, they decided it was time to return to the castle and rest. Dreambert walked Starlow to her shared room with Peach and bid her farewell.

As Starlow entered, she noticed the already-dozing princess, knocked out on the bed. She let out a little snicker and laid down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beginning the Date

(Next update is planned for Sunday. I decided to split Valentine's Day into 2 parts due to it being a little lengthy. Enjoy!)

* * *

She woke up with no one on the bed beside her. Peach was gone already, and it was only eight o'clock. Starlow raced into the bathroom, scrubbing her teeth with the tooth brush (Yes, she brushed her teeth yesterday). There was a knock on the door, causing her to spit out the brush and hustle to answer it. She shook off the foam and opened the door.

Standing in front of her was Price Dreambert, holding a bouquet of her favorite flower, Forget-me-Nots.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Starlow!" said the prince, hovering in to place the flowers down.

"Well that was sweet of you!" she exclaimed, hovering over to give him a hug.

"It is Valentine's Day," he said embracing the star sprite. "Did you expect me to not give you anything?"

"It's nice of you to do this, even though it was forced."

"Well, I am sure today will be nice. I planned the perfect date!" he said adding slight emphasize to 'date'. Starlow immediately turned to him, slightly surprised, but didn't ask any questions regarding the word.

"Oh...well...Where are we headed today?" she asked, as they both exited the room.

"It is a surprise. Today we will take the pipe, but you have to close your eyes before we get there," he said as they made their way downstairs to the warp pipe. They stepped on the pipe, Starlow with her eyes wide open.

"No peaking..." he whispered, placing a hand over her eyes.

She let out a little growl as her view went dark. There was a clicking noise and she could tell they were going downs slowly. But suddenly, she felt the drop, only because Dreambert was dragging her down with him.

"DREAMBERT!" she screamed. As they took twists and turns, Dreambert placed a hand on Starlow's side, bringing her closer to him. It wasn't long until Starlow felt the warm breeze hit her.

"Don't scare me like that-"

Dreambert removed his hands from her revealing the beautiful beach that is Driftwood Shore. It was Starlow's favorite place on Pi'illo Island.

"Sorry I had to drag you down in the pipe," he apologized, wiping the dust off of his shoulder. "I wanted this date to be a surprise."

She smiled, "How did you know this was my favorite place?"

"I remember how much you loved it the first time you were here," he said, beginning to hover to Rose Bouquet. "Come on, I have more planned."

She followed him into the fancy store, not sure what to expect. To her surprise, they were immediately greeted by a Brock.

"Prince Dreambert," he said slightly bowing. "Your date, yes?"

The prince answered before Starlow could even try, "Yes."

"Follow me."

They followed the Brock into a golden room, sitting down in the cushiony, leather chairs. Between them was a table with a checkered board.

"Hold on there Forgetbert, we're suddenly on a date?" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well it is Valentine's Day, and we are just two friends on a friendly date, correct?" he twiddled his thumbs, "Unless it makes you feel uncomfortable-"

"No, Dreambert, I was kidding. So what do we do here?"

The Brock approached Starlow, giving her a cup of tea and placing it on the table beside her.

"Drink tea, chat, and play chess," smiled the Prince.

"Oh..." she said flatly, "Well, I call black..."

He looked at her, slightly worried, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well I was hoping to do something different and outside."

"Oh I have far more things planned," he said, moving his knight.

Starlow took a sip of her tea, smiling to herself. "Let the games begin."

"And so now he still thinks I'm Chippy!" Starlow laughed.

The entire room was filled with the couple's laughter, mainly Starlow, due to Dreambert attempting to hide his snorting, making the other people trying to enjoy their stay there unhappy.

"Excuse me, but one more outburst and I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave," stated the Brock.

"Hey you can't kick us out! He's the Prince!" exclaimed Starlow loudly.

"Prince or not we are running a six star establishment! Now you must leave!" he protested.

Starlow growled in the Brock's face, only to be pulled away by Dreambert.

"Calm down, please."

"Yes now take your nude filthy friend and leave!"

"I HAVE SHOES!" she yelled, her face turning bright red.

She lunged to tackle the Brock with her tiny body, but was only pulled away by the prince. He sighed, holding her close to him, trying to cool her down as they were being shoved out.

"Starlow, are you okay?" he asked turning towards the hovering Star sprite beside him.

"I need to stop overreacting..." she sighed.

They began to giggle to themselves, then started an outburst of laughter.

They actually walked, instead of hovered, along the shore of the beach to feel the sand and water. It was the reason why Starlow loved the beach, besides the fact she doesn't have one where she lives.

"Hey Dreambert, care to put some sun-screen on my back?" she asked, flirtly.

His face grew red, "Um...what?"

She laughed again, "Another joke. You need to realize when I'm joking and when I'm not!"

Starlow stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. She turned to the water that was slowly flowing to her feet. She jumped with all of her strength, into the water, floating just above the surface.

"So Starlow, I've been thin-" he turned to see Starlow in the water, motionless. "Starlow!"

He ran into the water to get her to shore, splashing her in the process.

"Hey!" she screamed. "I can't go for a swim?"

He chuckled, "I thought you were gone!"

She laughed, floating above the water and kicking her foot, splashing him with water. She turned quickly to avoid the salty water from getting in her eyes. When she opened her eyes she spotted something in the water. It was a dark shadow, with a first-red dorsal fin sticking out.

"Shark!" Starlow scream as she float to the top of Dreambert's head.

He screamed and tried to get out the water as fast as he can shoving the water to the side. Collapsing onto shore, Starlow giggled, "Okay that was not a joke..."

They didn't feel like leaving the warm sand and cool water, so they decided to lay there for a little longer, chatting and telling stories. It was around lunchtime when the stood up again, and it was time for her to close her eyes again.

"Last time you did this I thought I was going to die," she stated, flatly.

"Would I let that happen to you?" he respond in a caring tone.

They went through twists and turns again, exiting the pipe. Once again, Starlow immediately felt a breeze. It wasn't so warm. The sun beamed onto her face, but the air was cold. She could her the wind blowing the leaves, and that's when she realized she was in Mushrise Park.

While Starlow's eyes were closed, he ran behind the tree and pulled out a blanket and basket. He set the blanket down and smoothed it out, unpacking the sandwiches and drinks from the basket.

"Open..."

She opened her eyes and gasped, considering no one has ever done this for her. She smiled and sat down on the blanket across from him. "You really don't have to do all this!"

"I know, but it's the nice thing to do..." he said, blushing from embarrassment.

He tossed a sandwich into her plate and began munching on his lunch as well. The wind howled on top of the hill, blowing away their plates, causing them to chase after them.

He scooted up against the tree and let out a yawn, "I've had a great time with you this weekend."

"Ditto..." she replied, slightly hesitant. "You really made my first Valentine's Day special."

He turned towards her with a surprised look, "Wait, was this your first one?"

"We don't really celebrate Valentine's day at my home very much..." she sighed in disappointment.

She sighed, because they did, in fact, celebrate Valentine's Day. No one ever really asked her.

"Well then, Starlow. It has been an honor to make your first Valentine's Day special," said the prince, closing his eyes to rest.

She floated over and sat beside him, between his body and his hand. She closed her eyes, "Alright, come on, I told you something, now you need to tell me something. Go."

"Pardon?"

"You know, I share a secret so you share a secret!"

He placed a finger on his nonexistent chin, turning to the sky to think. "This is my first Valentine's Day that was not a disaster!"

She laughed, "Wait what happened? Are people that scared of you because you're a prince?"

"The first one was allergic to peanuts, and I had some peanut brittle in Mushrise Park.

The second one did not have a good time with the date I planned and ran ofd. Apparently the tour Beneath Pi'illo castle is boring.

"I forgot about the third one, leaving her at home. And then there's you."

"You forgot about poor Pi'illo number three?!" exclaimed Starlow, giggling, "That's horrible, Forgetbert!"

"Will you always hold me being forgetful against me?"

She sighed, "If the time comes, yes."

They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the peace without people nagging them about being a couple. Surprisingly, people barely asked them today. Perhaps they assumed they were dating, since it was Valentine's Day, and didn't feel like asking.

Either way, it was nice to not be bombarded by people.

"Where to next?" asked the eager Star Sprite.

"Well, we will not go to Somnom Woods because of the Bedsmith. Our final place is Dozing Sands, where we will relax at the ruins," he stated, standing up and ready to move.

"Well, let's go!"

They made their way to Dozing Sands, greeting other couples as they passed them. There were happy Pi'llos, Beabeans, Hoohoos, and Brocks. Out the corner of Starlow's eye, she saw two familiar block people. A small frown swept onto her face, as she whispered, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Mr. Brickle and Ms. Britta! Such a lovely day to be around!" Dreambert greeted them.

The mustached Brock turned from his conversation with Britta. "Prince Dreambert! Just talkin' over with the lady about contacting the mechanical zones."

"I gotta say Princey, I may hate you for cutting my mining area down in size, but natural bursary ain't one to kid with," added Britta.

"Well it is Valentine's Day, you two should take a break from your hard working jobs."

"No!" they said in unison. They dared at each other, narrow eyed with red faces.

"Have a lovely day," finished the Prince, as he and Starlow continued their walk to Somnom Woods.

"What was that about?"

"Well, ever since I came along, I've been canceling minor mechanical projects to expand the natural vicinity of the Island. Brickle and Britta are two of the project owners that I had to compromise with," he paused to catch his breath. "They been collaborating on jobs lately, getting more work done in a smaller area, but something about the two just rubs off on me. They are very sweet once you get to know them personally."

Starlow shook her head, "I wouldn't believe it until I see it."

The entrance to the woods was quiet. Only little cricket chirps could be heard, echoing in the wooden, dark Forrest. Even though an area with no enemies, few people venture into the Forrest, in fear of getting lost in the darkness.

The light dotted the floor as they enjoyed the sweet silence that was so difficult to find. Neither dared to speak, in fear of ruining the mood and disrupting the peace.

"Pi'illo Temple is not far from here," Dreambert whispered softly.

"Good, because this area give me the creeps," spoke the shaking Star sprite.

"It has changed since your last visit, Starlow. The OmNoms are still at peace, but all of the enemies nearly cease to exist now. Bedsmith still has his workshop here, but he sometimes goes into Wakeport see other Pi'illos. Although this place is dark, it is not as bad as it was."

The star sprite nodded and they continued on deeper and deeper into the silent woods. History was one of Starlow's favorite things to study and read up on. Sadly, she wasn't able to spend as much time as she wanted at Pi'illo Temple.

"Looks ancient."

"The dream power is still here, Starlow. If you want, we can enter the Dream World. With an aurora this strong, you dreamy self and I will be able to explore Dreamy Somnom Woods."

She gasped, "Really? I always wanted to go to the Dream World..." she paused. "Okay, but I'm not a fast sleeper."

He nodded and with a poof, turned into a pillow. She gave and uneasy glance around, finding it awkward that she had to sleep on him, but shook the thoughts away and laid down on his head. It was only a few minutes until Starlow was asleep and dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ending the Date

(Here's another, one chapter left!)

* * *

Starlow was alone.

She looked around the blue-green forest area, recognizing the change from the normal world to the dream world.

"Dreambert!" she called out.

Tiny white stars swirled in front of her as the Pi'illo prince appeared with open arms.

"Not a fast sleeper? That was almost as fast as Luigi!" he chuckled. "There is not much of a difference between the two worlds. The main point being the color scheme and mood, mostly bright in the Dream World."

He continued floating along, Starlow trailing behind him. It was a stunning place, and especially since it was Somnom Woods, Her very first Dream World.

"So Berty," Starlow began with a small smirk. "Since I'm sleeping, and I'm in the dream world, does that make me a Dreamy Starlow?"

The prince couldn't help but smile to himself. His face grew a bright red, "Dreamy is not need to describe you in only the Dreamworld, since you are the same in both worlds."

"Oh...I see..."

"This is the labyrinth. The brothers and I spent a lot of time together in here. I'd rather not venture any deeper, since it is very dangerous and I would hate to get lost with you."

Starlow stopped in her tracks and glared at the prince, "Excuse me? Is there a problem being stuck with me?"

"Wait, I did not mean it that way, I meant I didn't what you to get lost first time the the Dream world!"

"Yeah okay, sure. So you'd go in the labyrinth with Mario ad Luigi and get lost, but with me it's absolutely horrible!"

"I don't want to lose yo-"

"Your majesty!" Dreambert was cut off.

He looked up and whispered, "Oh no…"

In front of him was a Pi'illo with a pair of goggles over his eyes. And looking through the goggles, he could stare deep, deep into your soul, or so that's what Dreambert thought.

"How are you today, Bedsmith?" asked the Prince with a sigh.

"Fine. Bedsmith is lonely on Valentine's Day. But you know what I want to do?"

Dreambert shifted his eyes away, practically knowing what he was going to say.

"NAP. ON. YOU!"

"Stop!" yelled the star sprite, cutting in front of Dreambert. "You can't! He's my Valentine!"

Bedsmith looked Starlow dead in the eyes. "This star sprite is a familiar one, yes?" He swiftly turned around, and proceeded to float away. "Since I like you, very well! Bedsmith will nap on you someday, Prince!"

Dreambert relaxed, taking in a few steady breaths. He cleared his throat, "Thank you Starlow, now I believe it is time for our last stop today."

"Already? Time flies when you're having fun!"

They exited the Dreamworld, causing the sleepy Starlow to wake up. With her little power nap, she was energized and ready to make her last stop for the evening.

The sun began to set on Pi'illo Island, as the two began their last walk to Dozing Sand Desert. The breeze followed in from Mushrise Park, blowing the small specks of sand off of the ground. They glittered in the pinkish, blue light as they hovered off of the ground.

"The desert feels so nice in the evening," sighed Starlow happily, hovering a bit closer to the prince.

"Indeed," replied Dreambert. "I like to take late night walks here by myself. I find it very refreshing"

They were in the center of the desert when they decided to stop and look at the stars. The desert was dark, but the stars reflected off of the glistening sand, making the ground glow white.

"Dreambert, I can't thank you enough for this weekend. I'm sorry Peach dragged us into this."

"Sorry? I had a great time. It was nice to catch up again..." he sighed, "But you'll be leaving again."

"I know...and every day I wait to return here. I think I like it better here than home..." she exhaled, looking to the sky.

"Starlow?"

She turned to him.

He was close to her face. He placed a hand under her and lifted her head slightly. Their eyes met. Starlow read him like a book. He was in love.

And even though she was in love too, something stopped her.

"Dreambert...I...can't."

"What is wrong?" he asked in concern.

She took a deep breath, "Listen, I really like you. A lot, but I can't do this. The first time I left I did have some feelings for you, and once I left this Island I was in pain. It was so hard. I tried to not love you again, but Peach knew I had liked you and so I tried to not love you again but I-"

Before she could finish her run-on sentence, Prince Dreambert kissed her, making her shut up. Her heart fluttered with joy and happiness, as he cupped her face into his hands. Chills filled her body and a sensation touched her lips as they pulled away.

"Starlow, I would do anything to be with you. Please, stay with me in the island so we can be together."

"Dreambert...you want me to not return home?"

He nodded slowly, his dreamy eyes locked on her.

"I don't know," she paused and thought for a moment. "That's a big step to make, I don't know if I'm ready to leave my home in the mountains."

"It is up to you. Although you do not have much time to dwell on your answer."

Without hesitation, she flew into him, sobbing in his shoulder.

He embraced her, gave her a kiss on her golden head, and took a deep breath. "If you love something, let it go. If it loves you enough, it will return."

"Dreambert?"

He let go of her, looking into her eyes once again, "Yes, my princess?"

"I...I could never leave you! I want to say here with you on Pi'illo Island!"

"Starlow!" he stared into her eyes "I'm so happy you'll be staying with me!"

After stargazing in the desert, Dreamer spoke up. "I think it is time to return back to the castle. We must say farewell to Princess Peach and Mario tomorrow."

She nodded and they began to walk home under the starry, diamond sky, giving each other little kisses and hugs.

Something Starlow thought she would never do.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my princess," said the dreamy prince, floating away from Starlow slowly.

She sighed happily, "Yes, goodnight..." As soon as she entered, she noticed Peach sitting on her bed, staring at her. "Yes?"

The princess took the pillow into her arms, "Well, tell me what happened."

"Oh, right, well...we walked..."

She nodded.

"And talked..."

She nodded once more.

"And...maybe...got kicked out of Rose Bouquet."

"Pardon?"

"And at night, He took me home," she answer, sitting on her oversized bed.

"Yes, yes, is there anything between you two?" Peach asked leaning forward.

"Okay so we kissed...once or twice...or more...maybe..."

The princess squealed with joy, ignoring the frowning Starlow next to her. "I knew I could get you to care about him again!" She clapped her hands happily, only to be interrupted by Starlow.

"WHOA. I just said we kissed, I never said I had feelings for him!" defended Starlow. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Peach, I did exactly what I didn't want to do: fall in love. He wants me to stay here with him now."

"Well, what did you tell him you were going to do?"

Starlow turned away from her, "I...I told him I would stay. But my family back home, I would miss them."

Peach frowned, "Well, no matter who you choose, you will always be able to visit the other." She stood up and sat next to her, "It is your decision, and he should love you no matter what you decide to do. Your brave Starlow, you can do anything."

The star sprite smiled, turning towards her friend. She leaned in to hug her, "Thank you Peach. You always know what to say. I'll be sure to visit you no matter what I do."

"That is sweet of you Starlow. I think it is time for bed," the princess stood up and turned off the lamp, snuggling into bed, just as Starlow did.

She closed her eyes to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
